Conventionally, the sub-frame and the vehicle body of vehicles are connected via a flexible bush to improve the shockproof performance and the comfort level of the vehicles, such connection is so called “one-point connection.” When collision occurs, the shock-absorbing structure at the front of the vehicle normally cannot absorb all the collision energy, so that the sub-frame may be moved into the driver compartment, thus causing harm to the drivers and passengers.